The More
by Doubledome
Summary: What happens if there are other notebooks than just a Death Note? This story first takes place when L is going to die.


_I'm not the owner of the Death Note series, I am just writing a story._

**Nullification**

* * *

Light smiled. It was over. Once L died there would be nothing between him and the new world, and all it took was for Rem to write Watari and L's name in the notebook. The fight was coming to an abrupt end. Light was trying his best not to chuckle. As L was fiddling with a familiar phone, swinging it back and forth by the antenna, Matsuda noticed something. No Rem. No Death Note. He looked around to see if they were somewhere else in the room. Nope, both were gone.

"Where did the Shinigami go!?" Matsuda yelled. "And the notebook?"

It took a while for everyone to realize the sudden absence, but when they did, everything got tense. L turned around in his chair.

"Everyone! The Shiniga…" L stopped short of the sentence and fell out of the chair slowly, with the phone still in his hand. Light, playing his act, ran over to hold him in his arms. It's over. It's finally over. L has died and Light has finally won. The Task Force just stood back as they couldn't keep up with what was happening. Light slid L under his arms and shed fake tears. But not all fake tears, some tears of joy too. Time to finish the job.

"L… L! Get up!" Light yelled, knowing it was all just to convince the rest of the Task force. They're so easy to control. Light cracked a slight smirk, and was just about to turn around to the Task Force when…

"Light… I didn't think you were that sentimental." L exclaimed, staring a hole through him. Light's happiness faded drastically. He just sat there on his knees, statue like, as if time had just sopped altogether.

"Light… are you okay?" Matsuda asked. Light shook his head and snapped back into reality. Obviously, the fight isn't over yet.

"Yes. I'm just… paranoid." Light set L up on his feet, as he stood up slowly.

"L… what was that?"

"Oh yes, that was heartburn. I wish I would stop eating so unhealthy. It seems to be getting more painful as I go on."

_Heartb… Heartburn! Damn it Rem!_

"Aizawa"

Aizawa, coming out of shock of what happened answered. "Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Do you mind going to the store and picking up my medication?"

"Hold on, I'll go. We still have to search for the Shinigami, and I don't really know this building as good as the rest of the Task Force. Remember, I was handcuffed to you, my freedom was limited." Light intervened.

"Very well." L tossed his prescription ID to Light. It read "Ryuzaki Taylor."

"Everyone else, search everywhere for the Shinigami and the notebook." L said. Light walked to the elevator, and everyone searched for the missing Rem.

Light in the elevator thought. Rem screwed it up. She must have. The elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open. He walked until he stepped out of the entrance of the headquarters. There was Rem, standing there with the Death Note.

"Rem. What happened?" Light asked with a groan, desperately trying to keep himself from unavailingly punching Rem.

"I wrote his name. Here, check for yourself." Rem stretched out her long, discombobulated arm to Light. He grabbed the notebook, and turned it to the furthest page with writing on it. There read Quillish Wammy and L Lawliet.

"Are these the correct names?" Light asked.

"Yes. I have no reason to lie."

_Damn it, she's right. If she really wants to protect Misa, which she pretty much swore to, then she would kill L, which of course she would have to right his and Wasabi's real name. Shinigamis can see a human's name, so there's no reason she'd get the wrong name. This isn't panning out. There must be more to this._

"Listen, Rem. I need you to bring the notebook back to L and turn yourself in. You might not make it out without suspicion, but that's okay. I'll figure this out." Light said. He tore out the page with L and Watari's name on it, and gave the notebook to Rem. Light took a deep breath and headed out to his car.

After a silent car ride, Light made it to the store. He sat on the bench, nearest to him and looked around for a while. No one was looking. He quickly took out his pen and the page of the note writing "L Lawliet." Simple.

He pushes up his coat sleeve to see his watch, and started counting. 1, 2, 3, 4.…

36, 37, 38, 39, 40. Now lets see if this works. He calls back to the headquarters.

"Yes Light?" It was L. No success.

"You do want the daytime medicine right?"

"Yes, I want the daytime medicine."

"Okay, just checking. Oh, are you feeling okay? Nothing hurting?"

"Yes Light, I'm feeling fine."

"Okay…"

Light hung up. He crumbled and threw the page of the note in the trash and thought deeply.

_What's happening? If L isn't dying then either Rem is lying or, there's just something else in this whole situation. Something we know nothing of, but knows a lot about us._

Light exhaled and walked up to the prescription counter. He put the ID on the counter. In front of him was a seemingly tired man with pasty looking skin. He looked at like he actually knew him. And not in a "hey, buddy" way. More of a "I'm so much better than you" way.

"One bottle of daytime medicine please." Light asked.

"Prescription G-Twenty-two." The consultant yelled into the back. "The medicine should be with you in a moment.."

"Okay."

The consultant then just stared at Light. Light stared back. There was something strange going on. The medicine came to the desk.

"Thanks." Light went to grab the prescription and L's ID.

"You're welcome…………………… Kira."

Light stopped. This time when he froze, it felt like he was crumbling down. What just happened?

_Kira? Who, what… I don't even know who this guy is and he knows that I'm Kira. Who… is he?_

"Kira, hah. You must have me mistaken. There's no way anyone like me would be Kira." Light said, trying to play it off.

"You can stop it. You're not convincing anyone. And I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say… you couldn't L Lawliet?"

Unbelievable. The only person to know that Rem tried to kill L, and his real name, was Light, and Rem themselves. But this consultant, who Light has only known for less than three minutes, has figured that out.

"Bastard. Who are you, and what did you do to my notebook?"

"You can call me The Consultant, and your notebook is completely legit."

"I don't know what you did or how you found me but…"

"But what? You can see I can nullify your Death Note, and my name is far from your knowledge."

Light was at a stump.

"What do you want?"

"The Death Note. You don't deserve to be Kira."

"The notebook isn't with me right now."

"While that may be true, I know you wrote L's name on a page, and I can only assume that was a page out of the notebook. Now, you see how easily I got behind this counter, so you should realize that it's even easier for me to access the security cameras. Normally, security wouldn't be so active to check if someone's writing down a name, but if I get the tapes for about, say, 6 minutes ago and bring it to the Task Force, you're finished."

_Damn… he's right. He obviously didn't become behind this counter just for a job. I can only assume he can get to those tapes._

"Fine. When do you want it?"

"Tomorrow. The Mazara Library, at one P.M. Remember, if you fail to bring the notebook to me, I'll end you."

Light looked at him fiercely.

"Have a nice day." The Consultant said giving a wink.

Light walked away. He's just been used. Another piece to the story was just added. The end of it all was just in his grasp, and right then and there it just slipped out of his fingers. He sat down on the exact same bench when he called L. Ironically, L called him this time. Light answered the phone.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Light…"

There was a long silence.

"I don't know who The Consultant is, but somehow he knows that you're Kira and my real name." L said. Light was almost shocked, but too many other surprising events happened that day for that to catch him.

"Do you remember the phone I was fiddling with back at the headquarters? It was an exact replica of your phone that I requested some time ago. When I had heartburn, you went to check on me. I pick pocketed you, switching your real phone, and the replica out. This replica has also been recording everything on the outside and sending an audio output to me. With the things I've heard, I can confirm that you're Kira."

Light sighed.

"So, you're going to compromise me now?"

"No. While that would be the case if The Consultant wasn't in the picture, he still knows my name, and can potentially kill me, and the Task Force. I know you can't do anything to me, as he'll most likely nullify the notebook, but if he can do that, then there are probably other things he can do too. For now, Kira and L must work together."

"Fine. What about the Task Force? What do they know?"

"Well, they've found Shinigami, who didn't say anything, and just handed us the notebook. I heard you and the Shinigami talk about how my death was, didn't work. Also, there is another page ripped out of the notebook, which should have my name on it. I'm going to assume you tried killing me again with that page, which is why you called me, just to see if I was still alive. Do you still have the page?"

"No, I trashed it."

"Good. This will keep mine and Watari's names from anyone else who is not involved. Anyhow, this and the medication incident lead to your exposure. However, I'm the only one who was accessing the audio output, thus the Task Force know nothing of any information The Consultant holds. We will convince them that at the store, you were threatened by The Consultant, to bring the Death Note, or he would kill you. So, our identities are still hidden from them."

"…So. When we deal with The Consultant, what happens after that?"

"All bets are off after that, but for now, we must cooperate."

"Alright. All of this has gone pretty fast, but I have a plan."

* * *

**How to use the Life Note 1**

**A human's name who is written in the Life Note can not be killed by anything except old age.**

**To cancel protection to a human from a Life Note, cross out where their name was written, or write their name again.**

**If specified cases of death that the human can die from are written in the next 40 seconds, they can possibly happen.**

**A person who uses the Life Note will go to Heaven. Nonetheless, you can only go to Heaven or Hell if you believe in them. **


End file.
